Bent over!
by kitizl
Summary: Light Yagami waked up to find something he never expected. Even if he thought it was something magical, it had to do with a 903 year old geezer.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Aloha! Or... whatever. I just wanted to try this out since such a story came out as a dream (except that it was L) and I thought this would turn out to be pretty freaky.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Japan. The sun rose, the birds chirped, the leaves rustled, and Light Yagami woke up grudgingly.

Light Yagami. Kira. The one who killed everyone. The God of the new world.

He struggled to arise from his excessively comfortable pillow. He wrestled with it, protested with his common sense, and in the end gave up, as he fell back to the bed, face side down.

Suddenly, his eyes opened. Something... Something felt odd...

He sat up, almost instantly, and blinked thrice. Exactly thrice.

He then blinked again. Slowly.

One more time.

His irises widened. He had longer eyelashes.

He quickly jumped out of his bed and dashed into the washroom, and shut the door close. His eyes began twitching at the horrific image of himself.

Light Yagami. Kira. The one who killed everyone. The God of the new world. He, the great man, was a woman.

He had the same brown hair, but it was longer, and curlier, especially around his ears. His eyelashes were longer, and his lips were thicker. His cheekbones were wider than usual, and his nose was smaller. He had developed breasts, curvier hips, and a slender skeletal frame along with the round limbs.

Light stood aghast looking at himself at the mirror. Can this sort of thing really happen?

He then opened his pants - just to check - and his eyes flared, and his mouth gaped, and he saw the inevitable. He had lost the primary organ that distinguishes the two genders.

His ears perked up, as he heard the stairs creaking upto his room. He immediately dashed outside the washroom and locked the room's door. He started panting. He then heard a knock. It was his mother.

"Light? It's 8 in the morning. Aren't you going to school?"

Light bit his fingernails. He hadn't tested his voice yet. Imagine if he was a guy all this time, but then suddenly became a girl, especially with a girl's voice? He shuddered at the thought. Ryuk would tease him to the ends of the earth.

He suddenly froze. Where was Ryuk? His eyes zoomed around the room while Light's mother knocked the door once more.

"Ryuk, you bastard!" he gashed his teeth, curling his hands into fists, ready to pound Ryuk when he arrives. "Why did you do this to me?"

But for now, he had to stop his mother from knocking. He also had to go to school. His eyes quickly zoomed to the calender.

"Today is a thursday. Mom has to go out for grocery shopping. She won't be back until 7 in the night. Sayu is at a sleepover in her friends' house. Dad is too busy with the Kira investigation I doubt he'll be back. There has to be some way how I can escape this."

And there was.

He took a piece of paper, and scribbled on it - "Feeling ill. Not going to school today" and shoved it under the door. He heard his mother's bones crackle as she bent down to pick it up, and her sigh, after which she said, "Alright. Take care dear. I have to go shopping today. If you need anything, just call"

His muscled relaxed as he heard his mother's footstep dissipate into the ground floor.

He then waited, waited for his mother to leave the house. And it didn't take very long. A few minutes later, the door slammed shut. He scampered over to the window, to see his mother locking the gate. Alright. Time to execute his plan.

He opened the drawer and fetched the Death Note. He flipped over the rules to check whether there was anything that involved gender bending. As he flipped through the pages, he realized, there wasn't any.

He grunted in anger, and then closed the drawer with the Deathnote in it. He then slowly opened the door, and crept into Sayu's room.

Before he opened her door, he thought of checking his voice. He opened his mouth to say, "Hello, testing". It came out as a silent squeak.

Great. Not only has his anatomy had switched genders, but so had his internal functions.

Anyhow, he just opened Sayu's room, and took out her uniform. It fit him just fine. He took a bath - a long one at that since he had no idea how to wash these 'new' organs - and wore Sayu's uniforms. He then skipped out of his house with Sayu's handbag containing his own books, except that he ripped the covers out.

As he leaped over the gate, a few middle schoolers saw his knickers, and immediately turned away. Light, unused to such attention, continued to walk away.

Although, there was something much more strange than his body that had just changed.

A police box, just sitting quietly, unnoticed, at the end of the street.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but you didn't expect the last sentence, did you?**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's an old fashioned Police Box doing here?", Light thought. "If I'm right - and I always am - then it should be in London, in the 1970s, I think."

He then looked at the other side of the road. Oh, the Harunos.

The Haruno family had been collecting Antiques ever since the Yagami family moved into this neighborhood. It's highly likely that they struck gold - this police box.

As he turned across the road, approaching the level crossing, he noticed someone walk out of the police box, in the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Everyone. This is Light Gasai. She's a transfer student from the Kaidoh academy, and she will be attending our school for a few days till she finds another one. Isn't that right?"

Light nodded, like a dainty girl would. She- Uh... I mean he, walked to his original spot, before the class teacher stopped him.

"That's Light Yagami's seat. Are you sure you want to sit there? Because he always comes to school, and it's an exception today. You might have to change your seat tomorrow."

Light smiled. "That is no problem to me" he said, smoothly, in a feminine tone.

He continued walking to his seat, when he heard all sorts of comments. Like...

_Hey, check those racks out. 10 on 10._

_Dude, she is smoking hot! I can't wait to ask her out!_

_Dat ass!_

_I have to kiss those lips. It doesn't matter; even if I go to prison!_

Light almost regurgitated when he heard all the comments. He couldn't stand one Misa. Like hell he would stand these freaks.

He assumed his usual position, and picked out his pencil and began twirling it around.

"Okay", the class teacher said. "Today, we also have a new physics teacher. He has recently arrived from London."

Light's eyes zoomed at the door when he heard that.

"Professor John Smith. I'll leave you to it."

And a man strolled in - he wore a suit with a red tie, and a long coat. He wore thick glasses, and also had a charming appeal about him. Light could hear the girl behind him sighing already.

"Hellooooooo there!", he said in a casual Japanese, which partially shocked Light. "I'm Doctor John Smith, and you can just called me the Doctor!"

"Hello Doctor", the class sang.

"Anyhow. Physics!" he wrote on the board. " Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics. Physics."

Everyone were blinking at him.

"Anyway..." he continued. "Let's see how much of physics you already know. I rub a glass rod against some acryllic and hold it against a pith ball, what do, I observe?"

Light slowly raised his hand.

"Yes, what's your name?" he asked, quite interested.

"Light. Light ... Gasai."

"What's your answer?"

"The pith ball comes closer to the rod due to induced electrical charge."

"Correctamundo - a word I have used once before, and I never really like that word. Why do I keep saying that? Anyway, next question, I place three light bulbs in a certain order in a closed circuit, and the brightness of the lightbulbs do not change, why so?"

Light raised his hand again.

"Anybody else?", the Doctor said.

Nobody moved. Someone smiled because he just got his Magikarp to level 100.

"You. Again."

"Because you placed it in a parallel circuit."

"Absolutely right! And... since it seems nobody else seems to know any physics here, it's up to me to teach you all what I can. And Miss Gasai?"

Light didn't stir.

"Miss Gasai." he repeated.

Nope.

"Light." he calmly said.

Light quickly turned back, and blushed. He heard the girls giggle behind him.

"I want to meet you, alone, after this class." the Doctor said, removing his glasses.

* * *

"Doctor?" Light finally said, after the Doctor kept squinting at him.

"You're a guy, aren't you?" he whispered. "You woke up this morning, and found yourself to be a girl."

Light blushed again, and looked down immediately. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Did you see a Police Box this morning?" he said.

Light looked up. Now that he thought about it, the Doctor seemed very similar to the one he saw walking out of the Police Box this morning.

"I did." he replied.

"Now, there are these creatures, weird creatures, who enjoy switching genders of humans."

"What's with that human remark?" Light replied slyly.

"I'm not human."

"Oh", Light stuttered, almost uncertainly. "What are you?"

"I'm a time lord. I rescue victims like you from meddling aliens. My companion - her name is Rose Tyler - she got gender bent as well. Since this bending happens in pairs, I have to help both you and Rose, together. And for that, I need your complete cooperation."

"What if I don't cooperate?"

"You'll be a girl forever, and..." he sighed, "Rose would be a man forever."

Light clenched his fist under the table. "Fine. What do I need to do?"

"Well, first of all, Allons-y!"


End file.
